


i could have saved you

by booklover4eva (orphan_account)



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Depression, F/F, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3519338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/booklover4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sometimes you can't save everyone no matter how hard you try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i could have saved you

**Author's Note:**

> please be kind and review as this is my first story. by the way i do not own these characters i'm just borrowing them.

there it is again, that look she would get. her eyes would become distant and she seemed so fragile, like one word would break her. only i didn't know what word it was.  
"sara?" i ask.  
she blinks and comea back to herself. the sadness retreats fron her eyes, but if you know how to look you can see it there still.  
"yeah?" she asks. "what's up?"   
"nothing, you just seemed far away." i replied.  
something flickers in her eyes and she looks like she might tell me what's wrong. instead i see her walls go up and she smiles at me.  
"just daydreaming again i guess." she said. she smiles again as she leaves the breakroom, but it never reached her eyes.  
all the signs are there if you know what to look for, but she has become very good at hiding them.  
i see her laugh with the guys and even make jokes herself, but when she thinks no one's looking the smile fades and a look of deep sorrow would take over. i saw her scars once when she was getting changed, the words carved into her back, brabdibg her a slut.   
i want to plead with her, shout at her to let me in, but instead i must be content to watch from afar as the woman i love falls to pieces.  
i'm always there watching her, even when she thinks no one can see her. i'm always there,  
but sometimes that's not enough to save someone so when my phone rings i'm not surprised.  
"cath it's nick, there's been an incident and i don't know how to say this but sara's dead." "she killed herself cath." i could hear the anguish in his voice as he said this but i just hung up.  
i lay on my bed feeling my emotions tear at me and threaten to rip me apart.  
why didn't you let me in, i could have saved you i cry out to her. i sigh and close my eyes, it's ok though 'cause i'll see her again very soon. thought catherine as the empty pill bottle fell from her hand.  
"sara." she whispered before surrendering to the darkness.


End file.
